Le Triangle de Gálrae
by Lawnon
Summary: "C'est le principe du Triangle de Gálrae : apprends à calmer la mer vane, et tu pourras déchaîner ses tempêtes... C'est l'état le plus pur de la magie vanirienne. L'équilibre. Maîtrise-le, et le reste de notre magie s'ouvrira à toi." A la fin de la guerre entre Vanaheim et Asgard, Freyr devient otage du royaume doré où il trouvera son talentueux et sombre disciple. [Préquel à RQPM]
1. Deux Rois

**/!\ Attention** **:** Cette fiction est le **préquel de "Rien qu'une photo sur un mur".** Vous n'allez pas comprendre grand chose si vous ne l'avez pas lue.

 **Re /!\ Attention** **:** Nombre des chapitres **ne se suivront pas** (sauf certains, qui dans ce cas auront le même titre, la mention I, II ou III...etc, après). Ils ne seront pas toujours dans un ordre chronologique, **faites donc bien attention à la note avant le chapitre qui situera l'âge des personnages** , ou les événements qui suivent/précèdent le chapitre.

 **Bref... SURPRISE !** Je ne sais même plus depuis quand j'ai ce projet de préquel ! J'ai bien longtemps voulu le réaliser sans trouver le temps ou la façon de le mettre en place. Finalement, faire un recueil de récits qui ne se suivent pas toujours était un bon compromis pour parler de tout ce que je souhaitais en temps voulu, sous forme de "nouvelles".

 **Les publications ne seront pas régulières.** Je n'ai pas intention de ralentir RQPM pour respecter des délais raisonnables avec ces récits. Ce sont un peu comme des "bonus", même si je n'aime pas trop les qualifier comme ça, puisqu'ils sont pour la plupart "sérieux" et auraient pu constituer un réel récit articulé, si cela ne m'avait pas semblé un peu trop ambitieux de me plonger dans une telle entreprise...

Les faits contés ici ont pu être évoqués dans RQPM, ou ont toujours été présents dans ma tête pendant l'écriture de RQPM (d'où ma gêne de ne pas vous les transmettre avec !).

La longueur des chapitres variera entièrement en fonction du récit dont il sera question.

* * *

 **Le Triangle de Gálrae **

**Introduction : **Deux Rois  
****

* * *

 _17 ans après le conflit du Tesseract sur Midgard._

La salle du trône d'Asgard n'avait jamais été aussi figée. L'entrée du roi d'Álfheim avait jeté les Asgardiens dans un silence plus monumental encore que les murs d'or contre lesquels étaient venus s'évanouir l'écho des pas du Vane vers le trône d'Odin. Les gardes positionnés à chaque porte avaient resserré leur prise sur leurs lances, les riches nobles et ministres qui discutaient plaisamment sous l'œil attentif de leur roi s'étaient tus et avaient relevé le menton pour toiser fièrement ce souverain étranger – mais trop amèrement connu – qui osait fouler leur sol.

Arrêté devant le trône, l'air peu impressionné, Freyr percevait clairement la brûlure des regards haineux dans son dos, où plus d'un Asgardien aurait souhaité qu'une lame égarée trouve son chemin. Il inspirait le même air qui quittait en à-coups agressifs les poumons des soldats dont il avait massacré, des siècles plus tôt, les camarades. Il sentait, comme sur un champ de bataille, le flux fébrile et meurtrier qui parcourait l'atmosphère.

Il posa un genou à terre.

Ce geste provoqua une véritable vague de stupéfaction. Enfin, il tira une réaction du regroupement de nobles et de gardes asgardiens. Des murmures. Une agitation. D'intenses exclamations, qui se firent discrètes, car le Père-de-toute-chose ne s'était pas encore exprimé.

D'un geste de la main calme et sobre, Freyr congédia la vingtaine de guerriers alfes qui étaient restés immobiles à l'entrée de la salle du trône comme il le leur avait ordonné.

En les entendant quitter la pièce, le Vane ne put nier davantage la véritable excitation et anxiété qu'il ressentait, isolé au milieu des Ases. La tension dans l'air glissait sur sa peau comme la pluie sur les plumes d'un corbeau, sans l'atteindre, mais sans l'épargner non plus de la morsure du froid. Chaque seconde passée sous ces regards rancuniers et violents le rapprochait un peu plus du danger. Chaque accusation qu'il imaginait dans les pupilles rivées sur lui reflétait la colère qu'Odin ne pouvait sans doute pas s'empêcher de ressentir en le voyant, lui, le _"Roi Traître"._

Oh, Freyr n'avait jamais été fier de la reconquête d'Álfheim en elle-même. Elle s'était effectuée au prix de trop de victimes et de sacrifices personnels. Néanmoins, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir aussi brutalement humilié Odin ce jour-là, de lui avoir prouvé qu'il n'était pas qu'un pion vane dans ses plans, et que, lui aussi, il userait de son pouvoir en Yggdrasil s'il le devait.

Pourtant, au-delà de cette rivalité, Freyr était patient et raisonné. Aujourd'hui, il devait faire un choix entre autorité et docilité, et il savait déjà lequel lui permettrait de d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait de son homologue asgardien.

Même s'il lui coûtait d'agir ainsi, poser un genou à terre n'était qu'un geste de soumission parmi tant d'autres, et peut-être moins douloureux que l'obligation de refouler quelques piques arrogantes ou irritées dans les minutes à suivre.

– N'est-ce pas là une vision exceptionnelle ? Déclara finalement Odin.

Un ensemble soudain de rires narquois, provocateurs et méprisants lui répondit. Freyr ferma son esprit à ces moqueries. Il les avait attendues. Il garda son regard vers le sol un instant de plus avant de se redresser de lui-même, conscient qu'Odin ne lui proposerait pas de le faire.

Son comportement attira des insultes qu'il entendit très distinctement. Et, au regard satisfait qu'Odin lui adressa, il comprit qu'elles ne lui avaient pas davantage échappé.

– Que me vaut cet honneur, _Freyr_?

Le Vane ignora l'irrévérence de sa question et glissa ses yeux froids sur le groupe d'Asgardiens. Il ne leur fit pas l'honneur d'éviter leurs regards vengeurs.

– Roi Odin, je ne peux vous répondre en si… nombreuse compagnie.

Il se retint de prononcer ces derniers mots sur le ton acerbe qui aurait mieux reflété son état d'esprit.

Odin haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire signe aux Asgardiens de les laisser.

Ils quittèrent la pièce dans un silence pesant, mais n'emportèrent pas avec eux la tension qui figeait les deux rois. Freyr, la posture droite et l'expression impassible, ne lâchait pas l'œil valide d'Odin.

Les trois guerriers et Sif, que Freyr n'avait pas remarqués, trop concentré sur l'échange à venir, restèrent et allèrent se disposer de chaque côté du trône.

Odin fit un signe négligent de la main, comme pour demander le rapport d'un de ses soldats.

– Alors ?

– Je viens à propos du prince Loki.

Inutile de tourner en rond.

Odin ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il n'était pas du genre à éclater de rire grassement pour humilier son interlocuteur, il approchait ce genre de débats avec la froideur absolue qui caractérisait son règne. Son ton ne se levait qu'en présence de ses fils, quand leur désobéissance faisait naître en lui une colère plus personnelle que celle d'un souverain.

En tant que roi, Odin ne cherchait pas à raisonner son interlocuteur comme avec ses héritiers. Il décidait. Alors Freyr n'attendait pas de bataille ensanglantée entre deux opposés avec le Père-de-toute-chose, mais une agression bien plus simple : le mépris. L'humiliation. L'indifférence.

Plus jeune, Freyr avait haï Odin pour ce comportement. Combien de fois lui avait-il imposé avec insistance et hauteur son avis, ses leçons et ses jugements de valeur jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se sentir complètement idiot d'avoir une opinion contraire à la sienne ? Avec le temps, Freyr avait appris sagement à ne plus ressentir autant de rage face au roi asgardien, mais le souvenir de cette frustration était resté farouchement ancré en lui.

Odin finit par se pencher un peu vers lui, ses mains liées et ses coudes posés sur les accoudoirs de son trône dans une position autoritaire.

– Loki, laissa-t-il tomber platement. Vraiment ?

Freyr disciplina posément la magie qui vibrait dans ses veines, agressive.

– Je voudrais que nous passions un marché.

Odin haussa un sourcil. Il prit un ton sarcastique :

– J'apprécie tes efforts pour m'amuser, Freyr, mais tu es conscient que je suis bien assez diverti par mes sujets, n'est-ce pas ?

Crispé, le Vane sourit.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez davantage d'humeur pour ces petits jeux que je ne le suis, Roi Odin.

– Aurais-je mal interprété tes paroles ? Rétorqua innocemment l'Ase. Moi qui pensais que tu plaisantais…

Freyr raffermit son expression.

– Je veux passer un marché avec vous pour libérer Loki, déclara-t-il.

– Oui, j'avais compris la première fois, Freyr.

Par les Nornes, la manière dont il prononçait son prénom commençait à sérieusement l'irriter.

– Parle donc, lui indiqua Odin dans un soupir ostensiblement lassé. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas essayer de m'en convaincre.

Freyr détendit ses épaules, l'air serein, et commença à marcher pensivement devant le trône. Quand il s'arrêta, il reporta son regard sur Odin.

– Confiez-le moi.

Cette fois-ci, l'intéressé ne retint pas un ricanement hautain.

– Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

– Vous n'entendrez plus parler de lui. Je lui donnerai une place à Álfheim et cela rompra immédiatement ses liens avec Asgard sans que vous n'ayez vous-mêmes à le renier.

– Et ?

Freyr plissa les paupières.

– Vous ne l'avez pas condamné à vie, vous l'avez enfermé _jusqu'à nouvel ordre_. Si vous le libérez pour le renier par la suite, vous lutterez incessamment contre lui. Loki n'a aucun avenir en Asgard, pas plus qu'il n'en a dans les sanctions que vous lui infligerez.

– _Et… ?_

– Et, répéta Freyr avec acidité, vous ne ferez que forger un ennemi que vous serez forcé de tuer tôt ou tard. Donnez-le moi, Odin. Avec son ralliement à Álfheim, déshéritez-le, rappelez Thor ou l'un de vos bâtards pour prendre votre succession, et s'il vous nuit à l'avenir, tuez-le sans remords avec l'approbation de tout Asgard. Mais si vous le libérez et lui donnez une nouvelle chance en Asgard pour constater qu'il se moque de vous et vous hait, lorsque vous le supprimerez, vous passerez pour un roi faible qui n'a pas su anticiper les caprices de son propre fils…

Odin posa son menton contre son poing, l'air parfaitement désintéressé par le discours de son interlocuteur.

– Intéressant. Mais penses-tu que je vais te donner exactement ce que tu souhaites ? Ton Lærisveinn puissant et _bien aimé_ … Pourquoi te le rendrais-je ? Pour que tu l'utilises contre Asgard ?

Freyr s'humecta les lèvres, un sourire discret ponctuant ses mots :

– Si je voulais nuire à votre royaume, Loki ne me serait pas nécessaire, et vous le savez bien, souffla-t-il un peu plus dangereusement.

A l'air plus sombre du roi d'Asgard, Freyr sut qu'il n'avait pas manqué sa provocation. C'était vrai. Vanaheim ne suffisait pas à écraser Asgard, mais unie avec Álfheim et même Jötunheim, le royaume des dieux serait anéanti. Il avait tout à fait conscience de sa supériorité.

– Crois-tu pouvoir me convaincre avec de telles manières ? Se moqua amèrement Odin.

Freyr fit un pas en avant, peu à peu agacé par les réponses vides du souverain.

– Il y a dix-sept ans, je me suis déjà prononcé contre l'emprisonnement de Loki. Puis j'ai pensé qu'il suffisait d'attendre. Que cette sanction, que vous pouviez lever à n'importe quel instant, prendrait bientôt fin. _Dix-sept ans,_ siffla-t-il. Je n'attendrai pas davantage. Confiez-moi Loki.

– Pour qu'il obtienne les moyens de se venger contre Asgard ? Insista Odin.

– Il n'en aurait pas davantage qu'au milieu de votre palais si vous le graciez un jour, raisonna Freyr. De plus, je ne tiens pas à le laisser bouleverser la paix actuelle entre nos royaumes.

Piqué par son ton plus grave, Odin pencha la tête imperceptiblement. Freyr serra la mâchoire.

– Ne croyez pas que j'ai été satisfait des actes de Loki. Parmi toutes les choses que je lui ai enseignées, attaquer Midgard n'en était pas une, et, croyez-le ou non, se retourner contre Asgard non plus. S'il tente quoi que ce soit sous mon autorité, je réparerai de mes propres mains l'erreur de lui avoir confié mon savoir.

– Tu le tuerais ?

Le Vane rencontra son regard fermement.

– Je mesure ma responsabilité dans l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, répondit-il seulement.

Il ne tenait pas à passer plus de temps sur cette question, alors il enchaîna immédiatement :

– Et il y a autre chose…

Odin sourit discrètement. il commençait à paraître vraiment distrait par cette négociation, à défaut de sembler coopératif. De toute évidence, il se satisfaisait de voir Freyr se débattre pour faire valoir son avis. Alors, même s'il était convaincu par ses propres arguments, et qu'il s'était préparé à cette attitude de la part de l'autre souverain, le Vane doutait de sa stratégie lorsque toutes les réponses qu'il recevait ne semblaient prononcées que pour le moquer.

– Il trouvera le moyen de s'enfuir, finit par laisser tomber Freyr sérieusement.

Un rictus peu impressionné lui répondit.

– Tu le surestimes, Freyr.

– Vous savez très bien que non.

Ce ton parfaitement sérieux jeta un froid polaire entre les deux hommes.

– Vous n'êtes pas étranger au _seidr_ , Odin, vous comprenez de quoi il est capable. Ce n'est pas seulement son potentiel inné pour la magie… Son intelligence et son assiduité en ont fait un mage tout à fait exceptionnel. Il essayera de s'enfuir, et vous ne voulez pas être sur son passage quand il aura réussi.

– Crois-tu vraiment que je craindrais un mage seul et sans attaches ?

– Mais est-ce que vous souhaitez vraiment devoir le tuer à ce moment-là ? Murmura doucement le Vane.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur leur conversation.

Freyr aurait préféré se taire. Il s'inquiétait qu'amener un tel sujet sur la table anéantisse définitivement ses chances de convaincre Odin. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que son interlocuteur ne reprenne la parole, l'air froid :

– J'ai entendu ta requête, Freyr. Je pense qu' _Álfheim_ t'attend, à présent.

A ces mots, Freyr maîtrisa avec mal un élan de colère et de frustration qui aurait pu être fatal à son objectif. La vague d'agressivité qui remontait vers sa gorge, prête à déformer ses paroles en une réplique furieuse, laissa une sensation brûlante sur sa peau.

Odin ne lui avait pas répondu et ne cherchait même plus à argumenter, il se contentait de le congédier comme une vulgaire nuisance.

Il hésita. Il avait esquissé un mouvement de recul, prêt à partir, mais il s'était figé en plein geste. Il y avait-il autre chose à dire ? Pouvait-il se le permettre sans condamner la cause de son Lærisveinn ? Pouvait-il apparaître si désespéré devant Odin, au risque qu'il continue de s'en réjouir et se contente de jouer avec lui ?

Le Vane serra la mâchoire et posa le pied, le regard figé sur le Père-de-toute-chose, qui, silencieux, contemplait son indécision avec indifférence.

Puis, soudainement, la colère de Freyr s'évapora alors qu'une sensation tellement particulièrement venait perturber sa magie. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et baissa la tête vers le sol.

Il sentait Loki. Sa colère avait agité sa magie, assez pour que son Lærisveinn soit alerté de sa présence. Il ignora un instant Odin et les quatre guerriers qui l'entouraient.

La magie de Loki transpirait la curiosité et non la haine et l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve sur Midgard. Les filaments de magie de l'Ase frôlaient la sienne avec un intérêt non dissimulé, perplexes quant à sa présence en Asgard.

Le Vane plissa les yeux, pensif et morose face à cette situation, et permit à sa magie de se lier à celle de Loki un instant, laissant pour la première fois depuis des années cette sensation unique l'envahir. Même après Álfheim, même après Midgard, Loki ne lui semblait pas aussi loin qu'il ne l'aurait craint.

Il redressa la tête vers Odin. Si les trois guerriers et Sif semblaient clairement interrogés par son attitude, il ne semblait pas en être de même pour le souverain asgardien. Il n'avait pas pu percevoir l'échange de magie, mais il n'ignorait pas le fonctionnement du lien entre Meistara et Lærisveinn.

Freyr devait se retirer. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus d'Odin mais avait tout à perdre dans une logorrhée furieuse.

~oOOoooOOo~

– De toute évidence, il n'a rien écouté de mes arguments.

Gerd regardait son époux faire les cent pas dans leurs quartiers depuis une demi-heure à présent. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle tenait entre ses mains la lettre d'Asgard qui avait déclenché cette frénésie.

– Mais Loki est libre à présent, peut-être il y a-t-il un moyen d'agir, rassura-t-elle.

– Odin a formellement interdit tout contact entre lui et moi, siffla le Vane.

– Pour te provoquer, soupira la jötunne. Je le sais…

Freyr s'arrêta, les yeux fixés à travers une fenêtre, mais le paysage splendide d'Álfheim n'occupait pas son esprit.

– Gerd, je connais Loki. Il ne va pas sagement s'occuper de diplomatie et d'échanges commerciaux avec Nidavellir et Álfheim pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'Odin rappelle Thor de force ou nomme quelqu'un comme Balder comme héritier légitime. Il ne va pas non plus apprécier de traiter avec Álfheim tout en étant forcé de m'éviter comme s'il était un adolescent privé de sortie… Je commence à croire qu'Odin désire sa trahison.

– Cela reste son fils, Freyr, et tu l'as dit toi-même, se faire trahir par Loki nuirait à son autorité.

– Mais peut-être pas autant que je ne le pensais. Si Loki est assez méprisé, personne ne se tournera vers Odin pour le blâmer d'avoir donné une autre chance à son cadet, ils préféreront s'attaquer à l'ingratitude de Loki.

Gerd resta silencieuse un instant. Freyr avait beau avoir choisi ses arguments soigneusement pour convaincre Odin, il n'en demeurait pas moins que certains d'entre eux se basaient sur des éventualités de réactions asgardiennes qui pouvaient très bien différer de ses prédictions.

Mais il avait raison sur un point, et même Gerd pouvait le comprendre sans connaître Loki autant que son époux : le prince n'allait pas saisir une occasion de rédemption envers Asgard. Il était trop tard pour cela.

Freyr souffla bruyamment.

– Maintenant que j'ai plaidé sa libération et que j'ai appuyé ma volonté de ne pas laisser Loki nuire davantage aux Neuf Royaumes, Odin sait que je serais forcé de m'opposer à lui s'il se rend de nouveau coupable d'actes aussi répréhensibles que ceux de Midgard. Peut-être qu'Odin souhaite que je le tue, après tout, il m'a semblé bien réceptif à cette éventualité...

– Freyr, cesse. Cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Il se tourna vers elle, sombre.

– N'oublie pas que j'ai trahi Odin par le passé et qu'il n'a jamais pu me le faire payer.

– Au prix de la vie de Loki ?

Le Vane secoua la tête.

– Honnêtement, je ne sais plus si quoi que ce soit les lie encore, Gerd.

– De toute façon, s'il devait à nouveau nuire à Yggdrasil, Odin l'arrêterait sûrement avec ses guerriers bien avant que tu n'aies le temps d'honorer ta volonté de défendre les Neuf Royaumes de lui.

– Peut-être.

Gerd s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté pour réconforter Freyr, très consciente qu'il supportait mal tout contact quand il était dans un tel état de nervosité.

– Tu devrais te reposer, Freyr, murmura-t-elle doucement. Même si Loki devait agir, il ne le ferait pas maintenant ni dans les mois à venir, il est plus réfléchi que cela.

Mais Freyr n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il poussa un soupir agacé.

– Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au pire, Gerd. Dépendre du bon vouloir d'Odin, alors que je pense que Loki aurait une chance de notre côté est incroyablement frustrant…

– Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Loki.

– Mais je le serai si je ne fais pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'écarter du chemin sur lequel il s'est engagé…

Gerd ne chercha pas à le convaincre, ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. La culpabilité qu'éprouvait Freyr la frustrait mais elle comprenait ses sources et son intensité. Parfois, elle avait des mots durs à son encontre, énervée par tout ce qu'il s'infligeait à cause de son Lærisveinn. Souvent, il lui semblait que Freyr réagissait comme un parent envers l'échec de son enfant, impuissant et suivi de près par une tristesse qui ne le laissait jamais en paix. Constamment, elle le sentait prisonnier de souvenirs, d'affections et de remords qui le bridaient davantage que ne semblait le faire son passé avec Nerthus.

Il aimait profondément Loki. Elle le lisait dans chacun de ses actes, dans chacun de ses mots… Et cela aurait été un sentiment magnifique si elle ne le voyait pas en souffrir depuis des siècles, comme empoisonné par cette relation.

Celui que Freyr désignait comme sa seule accroche à une forme d'affection par le passé, celui qu'il pensait même être son sauveur face à l'influence de Nerthus, le condamnait aujourd'hui à dépérir. Peut-être était-ce à l'époque le seul genre d'amour qui aurait pu sauver Freyr de ses démons, en effet, mais Gerd se demandait maintenant jusqu'où allait le prix à payer.

Quand elle voyait Freyr se torturer ainsi, elle songeait que ce prix n'avait probablement aucune limite.


	2. Un prince magicien

Freyr est un jeune adulte (environ 20 ans d'apparence midgardienne), Loki est un enfant (environ 8 ans d'apparence midgardienne).

* * *

 ** **Le Triangle de Gálrae****

 **Un prince magicien  
**

* * *

 _Ouest d'Asgard, plusieurs siècles après la guerre des Vanes.  
_

Ce que cette vision pouvait lui sembler grotesque… Le lac Odkodä avait peut-être tout de splendide – et dans son royaume natal Freyr en avait vu, des lacs, des fleuves, des mers, alors il pouvait en juger – mais les dames somptueusement habillées naviguant sur de petites barques qui ne s'éloignaient que de quelques mètres de la rive le désespéraient. Il imaginait déjà quel genre de conversation guindée franchissait leurs lèvres rosées, à peine entrouvertes et légèrement pincées. Leurs mains soigneusement déposées sur leurs genoux recouverts par la longue étoffe de leurs robes n'oseraient pas aller effleurer l'eau.

Mais la façon dont les hommes s'étaient regroupés à une bonne centaine de mètres du bord de l'eau, laissant leurs femmes dialoguer vainement entre elles sur leurs barques pour les empêcher de perturber leurs affaires, interpellait encore davantage le prince de Vanaheim. Il avait constaté à de nombreuses occasions que la place des femmes s'arrêtait à des limites bien précises en Asgard, mais jamais il n'avait vu leur présence aussi niée que lors de cette après-midi de réunions sur le territoire des Silf.

Réunions qui n'auraient pas pu davantage l'ennuyer. Même si le tuteur vane qui lui enseignait la politique étrangère, Saos, lui expliquait le contexte de manière plutôt intéressante depuis le début de l'après-midi, passer plusieurs heures sous un soleil de plomb à disserter sur le commerce fructueux des Silf ne le distrayait qu'à moitié. Il était fatigué de voir Odin et Frigga vanter leurs mérites tout en feignant de ne pas trop les privilégier. Les Silf constituaient la famille la plus puissante et riche d'Asgard, leur influence s'étendait aux quatre coins du royaumes doré, alors personne ne tenait à les indisposer.

Parce qu'il avait été invité, Freyr accompagnait Odin, Frigga – la seule femme du groupe avec une tutrice vane de Freyr, Utberta – et les deux jeunes princes asgardiens qui semblaient davantage subir la rencontre qu'en tirer un quelconque enseignement comme le souhaitait sans doute le couple royal.

Mais le manque de concentration des deux princes ne paraissait pas importuner Ögaf Steöntson, le chef de la grande famille des Silf, que Freyr n'avait pas vu se défaire de son insupportable sourire satisfait de toute la rencontre... Enfin, il n'était pas _insupportable_ , avait insisté Saos un peu plus tôt quand le prince avait formulé son exaspération, il était juste " _de rigueur"_.

Freyr n'était pas d'accord. Ögaf Steöntson ne paraissait pas aimable envers Odin, juste terriblement conscient de sa fortune et de la façon dont le monde se pliait à ses désirs. Mais il avait fini par arrêter de se plaindre, parce qu'alors Saos lui avait retourné _ce_ regard qui lui promettait de longues, ennuyeuses et agacées remontrances que Freyr connaissait trop bien pour encore s'amuser à les provoquer. Il appréciait Saos, vraiment, c'était un homme honorable, intelligent et respectueux, mais il avait bien le triple de son âge et ne plaisantait pas beaucoup quand il s'agissait de ses écarts peu princiers.

A côté d'eux, Utberta, qui enseignait à Freyr les complexités de l'ancien vanirien pour qu'il perfectionne sa magie, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle et Freyr avaient souvent échangé des regards lassés durant l'après-midi, au grand dam de Saos, dont ils ignoraient l'opinion – au mieux, les réactions crispées du vieil homme les amusaient.

Malgré les siècles qu'il avait déjà passés à Asgard, Freyr demeurait plus habitué aux soudaines averses vanes qu'à l'étoile ardente qui brûlait ce royaume à la saison chaude. Le rayon qui visait sa tempe depuis des heures l'épuisait et en bougeant la tête pour s'en détourner il glissa son regard sur l'eau du lac avec envie.

Ce fut à cet instant que ses pupilles averties de magicien, et surtout, de manipulateur de l'eau, perçurent un mouvement peu naturel à la surface. Comme un frémissement, un courant qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se former.

Quand le mouvement se mua en une véritable onde aquatique et alla éclabousser l'une des femmes des barques, il fut certain que quelqu'un avait utilisé la magie. Freyr mis à part, il semblait que personne n'avait remarqué le couinement peu élégant de la jeune femme qui avait été touchée.

Le Vane scruta les autres asgardiennes pour trouver la coupable de cette plaisanterie, mais un rire bien trop soudain, quelques mètres à sa gauche, attira vivement son attention.

– Thor, voyons, réprimanda Frigga, dont l'époux avait été interrompu par l'éclat de rire.

– Je suis désolé, mère, s'excusa le prince en peinant à dissimuler son sourire.

Dès que la reine reporta son attention sur la conversation, le blond rit plus discrètement et tapota l'épaule de son frère Loki assis juste à côté de lui.

– Refais-le ! Freyr l'entendit demander.

– Attends, il faut que je me concentre…

Freyr haussa un sourcil amusé. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Il se tourna vers le lac une nouvelle fois. Du coin de l'œil, il constatait que Saos observait son agitation. L'eau recommençait à onduler, mais plus faiblement et maladroitement.

D'un mouvement souple de la main pour commander sa magie, Freyr finit ce qu'avait amorcé Loki : un filet d'eau vif et contrôlé vint percuter le dos d'une autre asgardienne dont la réaction fut aussi outrée que celle de la précédente.

Thor rit de nouveau, mais moins bruyamment pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa mère. Quant à Loki, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser jusque-là, il paraissait choqué lorsque Freyr se retourna : il avait bien senti qu'il n'était pas le seul auteur de cette magie.

– Voyons, mon prince ! Siffla sévèrement Saos, assez bas pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

– Oui, je sais, je sais, l'apaisa Freyr sans vraiment l'écouter.

Loki détaillait la tablée, à présent. Quand il tomba dans le regard de Freyr, qui arborait l'air du parfait coupable, il haussa les sourcils. Thor, lui, ne remarqua pas l'échange.

Freyr sourit davantage, assez fier de l'intérêt qu'il lisait maintenant dans le regard émeraude du jeune prince. Utberta pencha la tête et plissa les yeux, intriguée. Saos soupira.

Le prince vane se tourna vers son tuteur irrité. Il était bon élève et intelligent, il n'eut aucun mal à arborer un air innocent qu'il savait néanmoins parfaitement inefficace contre son aîné.

– C'est aussi un acte politique que de familiariser avec un prince d'Asgard, Saos...

– Je constate que vous êtes très prévoyant, ironisa le professeur.

– Voyons, n'est-ce pas enfants qu'ils sont le plus manipulables ?

Saos soupira une nouvelle fois. Sans plus argumenter avec lui, Freyr se leva en faisant mine de marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ce n'était pas une tablée très organisée et stricte alors personne ne fit attention à lui. Il contourna la table jusqu'aux deux princes. Loki l'avait suivi du regard. Il se baissa légèrement pour s'adresser à lui :

– Aussi distrayantes soient vos plaisanteries, prince Loki, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment... Mais jolie magie, complimenta-t-il.

C'était un commentaire tout à fait sincère. Le maniement de l'eau exigeait une longue pratique pour se développer pleinement, et Loki était jeune, Freyr était surpris qu'il ait déjà expérimenté ce type de magie. Même chez les Vanes qui s'étaient approprié cette magie grâce aux traditions marines de leur royaume, beaucoup de jeunes n'y étaient pas sensibles si vite.

Le cadet d'Odin sourit mais ne lui répondit pas. Thor s'était tourné vers eux, et parce qu'il ne comprenait pas leur discussion, il semblait davantage sur la défensive, prêt à ne pas se laisser faire si Freyr en venait à réprimander leur attitude. A vrai dire, il était déjà arrivé que le prince vane adresse une pique bien sentie à Thor, lorsque son comportement bien plus expansif et dérangeant que celui de son frère commençait à le fatiguer. Et même si l'aîné Odinson en venait toujours à se calmer un peu quand il le réprimandait, il ne manquait pas de lui retourner un regard peu impressionné, pour la forme.

Après tout, Thor avait commencé à mieux cerner que Loki la position du prince de Vanaheim et par conséquent se montrait moins docile à son égard. De toute évidence, Freyr lui inspirait une certaine crainte – car le Vane pouvait se montrer franchement agacé lorsque Thor venait hurler à ses oreilles – mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui témoigner un respect minimal.

Freyr s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne s'intéresse davantage à leur conversation, il n'avait pas assez de patience pour la curiosité du petit prince blond ce jour-là. Néanmoins, avec amusement, il entendit Thor interroger immédiatement son cadet sur son intervention dès qu'il eut le dos tourné.

Il revint vers Saos et Utberta, le pas tranquille.

– Je fais une pause, informa-t-il avant de s'éloigner de la tablée.

Rien ne s'opposait à cette pause, il ne traitait pas directement avec les Silf qui ne s'intéressaient qu'aux affaires intérieures d'Asgard. Il était là par curiosité et pour observer les méthodes de la famille royale.

Il se fit servir un cocktail pour se désaltérer et se dirigea à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il s'appuya contre son tronc, le regard dans le vague, impatient de rentrer au palais. Il interrompit sa longue contemplation du vide en voyant Frigga le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il rencontra son regard mutin.

– Loki semble convaincu que personne ne le voit lorsqu'il joue des tours ainsi, rit-elle légèrement.

Freyr était surpris que Frigga l'ait remarqué aussi, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vue réagir. Elle semblait tolérer les distractions espiègles de Loki. Il irait même jusqu'à penser qu'elles l'amusaient.

Pourtant, mis à part un haussement de sourcil discret, Freyr ne montra rien de cette surprise. Il avait pris l'habitude naturelle de répondre par une certaine froideur à l'aspect maternel de la reine et à son attitude agréable à son égard. Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise dans sa douceur. Sans doute jurait-elle trop avec le caractère de Nerthus, ou même avec celui de son père.

Il faisait des efforts pour se comporter de façon correcte avec Frigga, mais s'il devait être honnête, son affection le crispait et le dérangeait plus souvent qu'elle ne le touchait. Parfois, ses airs trop attentionnés et optimistes l'irritaient franchement.

– Je peux comprendre la lassitude des princes après plusieurs heures à se concentrer sur la politique, répondit-il poliment.

– Évidemment, je ne les blâme pas vraiment, assura-t-elle. Ni vous.

Freyr força une esquisse de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Frigga reprit :

– En vérité, les pitreries de Loki m'ont rappelé de vous faire une proposition, Freyr. Je sais que vous pratiquez la magie dans la forêt à proximité du palais. J'ai récemment fait construire plusieurs terrains d'entraînements, particulièrement pour Loki. Depuis plusieurs mois il ne peut se passer de séances d'entraînement au _seidr,_ mais le palais n'y est pas adapté.

Le Vane tiqua. "Pas adapté" ? Non, les terrains du palais pouvaient parfaitement permettre à un mage de s'entraîner. C'était le jugement asgardien dont elle parlait : dans ce royaume, un garçon et un prince comme Loki ne devait pas pratiquer la magie.

– Je voulais vous proposer d'utiliser ces terrains également. La magie vanirienne est très importante pour votre peuple, il est normal de vous permettre de la pratiquer dans de bonnes conditions.

Freyr baissa la tête en signe de remerciement. Il était habitué à ses entraînements en forêt, mais il ne commettrait pas l'idiotie de refuser un tel geste. Et puis, il ne pouvait ignorer sa curiosité envers ces terrains.

– C'est très prévenant de votre part, répondit-il agréablement.

Frigga jeta un œil à la tablée derrière eux.

– Ögaf et Odin arrivent au bout de leurs discussions, assura-t-elle. Dans moins d'une heure nous devrions en avoir fini.

La reine posa une main sur son avant-bras amicalement avant de s'éloigner. Il la suivit, la sensation de sa paume encore palpable sur sa peau découverte à cause de la chaleur. Il fronça le nez imperceptiblement, décidément troublé par le comportement avenant de Frigga. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'Odin, qui, s'il évitait de se montrer entièrement méprisant avec lui, arborait toujours cet air méfiant, froid et autoritaire en sa compagnie. Freyr pouvait répondre à cette hostilité passive, mais à la familiarité de Frigga ? Impossible pour lui d'adopter une autre attitude que sa politesse réservée et prudente. Il restait distant, incertain de ce que la gentillesse de la reine cachait : une sincère gentillesse, une manœuvre politique ou pire, de la _pitié_? Sa raison lui soufflait que Frigga se montrait naturellement maternelle et protectrice, mais instinctivement il réagissait comme si son affection représentait une forme de mépris, ou bien une forme d'arrogance à croire qu'il puisse devenir docile et amical avec elle sous prétexte qu'elle se montrait agréable.

Un œil averti comme celui d'Utberta remarquerait son air fermé et crispé, et comme il n'avait aucune intention de disserter sur son irritation actuelle avec qui que ce soit, il veilla à dissimuler davantage ses émotions et tourna ses pensées vers sa magie. Machinalement, il fit circuler quelques discrets filaments de magie entre ses doigts et s'apaisa, distrait par l'énergie qui venait frôler sa paume.

Quand il alla se rasseoir, il croisa le regard du prince Loki, dont l'attention s'était focalisée sur sa main légèrement illuminée par la magie.

 _Observateur_ , nota Freyr avec amusement.

~oOOoooOOo~

Trois étendues de terre battue sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, un immense bassin d'eau creusé dans une colline de pierres, un mur d'escalade, une bâtisse en métal dans laquelle Freyr découvrit un large choix d'armes de combat rapproché comme de combat à distance… Il devait avouer que les infrastructures de ces terrains le séduisaient. Des murs transparents imprégnés de sortilèges protecteurs résistant à de fortes impulsions de magie protégeaient chacune d'entre elles… De tout évidence, la reine avait envisagé que de puissantes magies de destruction soient pratiquées ici, et ce n'était pas anodin. Aucune zone d'entraînement d'Asgard ne ressemblait à celle-ci. Celles réservées aux guerriers n'étaient pas assez solides, tout comme celles réservées aux magiciennes d'Asgard dont les pratiques n'étaient pas offensives.

Parfois, Freyr avait dû se restreindre dans ses entraînements, car il devait se déplacer plus loin s'il voulait utiliser une magie puissante, dans une clairière déjà assez décharnée pour mériter de subir ses ravages. Cet endroit-là serait parfait.

Tandis qu'il détaillait le contenu de la salle d'armes, il entendit des voix à l'extérieur. Il ressortit pour croiser deux femmes parées de longues robes de magiciennes et, entre elles, le prince Loki, sans doute leur élève. Celui-ci prenait connaissance de toutes les structures alentours avec un air enjoué.

– Prince Freyr, salua respectueusement la plus âgée des asgardiennes, une brune aux allures sages et rangées, sans doute un peu plus vieille que Frigga. Je vois que nous partagerons ces terrains.

Sa jeune collègue n'ajouta rien et se contenta de d'hocher la tête dans la direction de Freyr, qui lui trouvait un air plus incisif, plus critique.

– En effet, acquiesça le Vane en les saluant silencieusement avant de baisser le regard vers l'Asgardien près d'elles. Prince Loki, souffla-t-il sans cacher un amusement que les deux femmes ne pouvaient comprendre.

Le jeune prince lui retourna une expression légèrement ronchonne, mais étant donné l'intérêt qu'il avait clairement témoigné pour sa magie, Freyr ne s'en formalisa pas.

– Prince Freyr, répondit-il avec un air peu impressionné.

Le Vane sourit. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait chez Loki rien de l'indifférence qu'il feignait actuellement.

 _Fier_ , constata-t-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait, mais bien la première fois que cela piquait autant sa curiosité.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Je t'assure que c'est une bonne chose. Même si tu ne veux pas que Loki se tourne trop vers la magie, il a un très grand potentiel et un besoin naturel de l'exploiter... Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu l'ignores, mon cher.

Frigga constatait sans surprise que le roi d'Asgard ne semblait pas ravi de la voir encourager les aptitudes particulières de Loki. Cette discussion n'était ni la première ni la dernière à ce propos, et même si elle supportait pleinement leur cadet dans sa magie, elle comprenait l'inquiétude d'Odin. Lui-même maniait le seidr, mais pas en combat, et pas de façon publique. Il l'exploitait pour ses fonctions de Père-de-toute-chose, pour veiller sur Yggdrasil et alimenter le savoir d'Asgard le plus essentiel – particulièrement pour des structures comme le Bifröst, ou des capacités de perception comme sa sensibilité à l'avenir tissé par les Nornes. Il ne faisait pas étalage de ces capacités personnellement, mis à part dans son Sommeil d'Odin régénérateur, contrairement à Loki qui, malgré son jeune âge, commençait à le faire.

– C'est justement ma connaissance des hommes magiciens et sorciers d'Asgard qui me permet d'affirmer qu'il vaudrait mieux que Loki ne s'intéresse pas trop à leurs pratiques, déclara le souverain durement. Leur comportement est à l'opposé des valeurs asgardiennes et encore davantage à l'opposé de celles d'un prince... Ils protègent leur savoir avidement pour ne pas transmettre leur puissance à d'autres, se tournent uniquement vers eux-mêmes, se pensent supérieurs aux guerriers qu'ils estiment ignorants et entretiennent un comportement marginal.

– Mais n'est-ce pas parce qu'ils sont méprisés en premier lieu ? Suggéra Frigga. Quoi qu'il arrive, Loki ne pourra pas ignorer sa magie. Si tu le brides, tu provoqueras exactement ce comportement chez lui…

Odin soupira de frustration et d'inquiétude mêlées.

– Si nous le laissons libre de la pratiquer, il se tournera naturellement vers cette communauté.

– C'est inévitable, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il se comportera comme eux... Si nous l'acceptons, il restera fidèle à notre vision des choses. Est-ce que tu crains à ce point son avenir ? S'il n'est pas notre fils de sang, nous l'avons élevé en tant que tel… Il n'adoptera pas simplement les pratiques et principes égoïstes des magiciens et sorciers d'Asgard.

Odin ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Frigga ne s'en formalisa pas.

– Et Freyr ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Frigga croisa ses mains devant elle.

– Loki commence à être affecté par la méfiance voire le dédain qui sont adressés à la pratique masculine de la magie... Tous ses enseignants de magie sont des femmes, les autres enfants ont tendance à le moquer… Il comprend de plus en plus que son cas n'est pas classique. Freyr n'est pas Asgardien mais c'est un mage accompli, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils familiarisent d'une quelconque façon mais il me semble bon pour Loki d'avoir un repère.

Le souverain sourcilla, perplexe.

– Un prince de Vanaheim comme _repère_?

– Freyr n'a jamais été un problème pour nous, mon époux, raisonna Frigga. Il s'est toujours plié aux règles, même lorsque de toute évidence elles ne lui plaisaient pas. N'oublie pas que même si son grand-père Eglaïn a beaucoup fait durer la guerre, c'était un roi belliciste et Njörd et Nerthus se sont montrés plus raisonnables et pacifistes que lui. Freyr n'a pas été élevé pour nous nuire. Je crois en la bonne volonté dont il fait preuve.

Odin soupira. L'insistance de Frigga allait de pair avec la volonté ferme pour laquelle il l'avait choisie comme reine. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à ses arguments, mais il faisait toujours preuve d'une certaine prudence avec Freyr, qu'il sentait plus ingénieux et coriace qu'il ne le laissait penser. Mis à part quelques regards un peu fermés, Odin ne pouvait, objectivement, rien lui trouver de si néfaste. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose. Une étincelle au fond de ses yeux azurs qui semblait défier son autorité. Un vif reflet d'intelligence et de royauté qu'il admirait autant qu'il ne s'en méfiait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas condamner le prince de Vanaheim sur ce sentiment.

– Bien, renonça-t-il. Nous verrons ce qu'il en est.

~oOOoooOOo~

 _Envieux._

C'était ainsi que Freyr interprétait le mélange de fascination, de curiosité et d'agacement qu'il avait vu se succéder dans les yeux émeraude du jeune prince lorsqu'il avait fait léviter toute l'eau du bassin au-dessus de la colline pour la laisser retomber élégamment, sans la moindre éclaboussure.

Freyr devait avouer que c'était assez satisfaisant d'impressionner ainsi le prince et d'observer sa réaction presque vexée chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

– Mon prince, concentrez-vous, rappela Jërvid ; c'était la plus jeune des magiciennes qui enseignait à Loki, et Freyr trouvait son nom à peu près aussi vulgaire et agressif que la façon dont elle lui lançait des regards venimeux chaque fois qu'il usait de sa magie vanirienne.

Cela faisait sourire Freyr. Il connaissait bien ce genre d'Asgardiennes qui aimaient les vrais hommes, les vrais Ases, pas les magiciens vanes qui se rasaient la barbe. Quand elles étaient magiciennes, elles étaient encore pires. Elles semblaient frustrées par l'étendue ridicule de leurs connaissances et de leur liberté en matière de magie comparées aux siennes et le détestaient encore plus.

Mais il n'allait pas nuire ostensiblement à cette Asgardienne. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une raison légitime d'aller déverser son fiel devant Frigga. La voir s'agacer toute seule de son existence s'avérait bien plus amusant.

Il prit un instant pour observer l'entraînement du prince Loki à travers le mur transparent qui séparait son terrain du sien. C'était Kadr, l'autre magicienne, qui faisait travailler l'Asgardien, sur quelques manipulations très basiques et plutôt ennuyeuses qui semblaient laisser le jeune mage indifférent.

Le Vane sourcilla. Étonnant. Il devait bien exercer sa magie depuis plus d'une heure, il n'aurait pas dû avoir encore besoin de ce type d'échauffements. Il avait manipulé l'eau du lac la veille, ce qui demandait une maîtrise de la magie bien au-delà de celle d'un débutant.

Freyr croisa à nouveau le regard irrité de Jërvid qui n'appréciait sans doute pas son intérêt pour leur travail mais se gardait bien de le formuler clairement.

Il retourna à ses propres exercices nonchalamment, intrigué mais patient.

~oOOoooOOo~

La nuit était tombée sur les terrains quand Freyr y retourna après avoir dîné en compagnie de la famille royale. Il ne se sentait pas assez fatigué pour se reposer dans ses appartements et trop pressé de pratiquer dans son nouvel environnement sa magie de feu, bien plus impressionnante et captivante la nuit. Il savait que cette magie particulièrement gourmande l'épuiserait assez pour qu'il tombe dans un sommeil profond lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Il se contenta pendant une dizaine de minutes d'étincelles dansantes qui s'envolaient vers le ciel énergiquement. Elles l'éclairaient à peine. Ce fut lorsqu'il produisit une vraie flamme et la projeta vers le haut qu'il fit éclater une lumière vive et soudaine. Et parce qu'il se sentait animé de cette vigilance particulière et excitante que la nuit dissimulant son environnement amplifiait, il vérifiait consciencieusement ce qui l'entourait à chaque éclair de lumière.

A la troisième flamme, Freyr remarqua un détail singulier. Un corbeau, perché sur l'un des murs transparents entourant le terrain.

Il prépara une quatrième flamme et, parallèlement, concentra sa magie dans l'humidité de l'air nocturne.

Quand sa flamme éclaira l'environnement, il figea son regard sur le corbeau, qui avait sursauté de façon bien peu naturelle : la lumière lui avait révélé les pics de glace qui lévitaient à présent autour de lui comme une cage menaçante.

Freyr laissa la flamme brûler dans sa main pour ne pas perdre de vue la bête.

– Tu aurais pu être Huginn ou Muninn si je ne savais pas les deux corbeaux d'Odin plus massifs, et un corbeau ordinaire aurait fui en voyant de telles flammes, déclara fermement le Vane. Révèle ta véritable forme.

Il y eut une hésitation de la part de l'intrus. Impatient, Freyr leva la main, prêt à refermer ses lames de glace sur lui. L'animal secoua ses ailes avec panique dans un battement d'ailes maladroit et une étincelle verte l'illumina. Freyr reconnut-là une magie illusionniste, et non une métamorphose comme il s'y était attendu. Mais il fut surpris et confus quand il vit le prince Loki apparaître derrière l'apparence du corbeau.

Il ne croisait pas son regard et sa posture un peu courbée, fuyante, suffit pour que le Vane le libère en laissant ses armes fondre.

– Prince Loki, dit-il simplement.

Freyr aurait pu s'attarder sur les raisons pour lesquelles le jeune prince l'espionnait ainsi s'il n'avait pas été si choqué par la qualité de sa magie. Des aptitudes d'illusionniste si poussées, à un tel âge ? Il n'avait jamais vu ça.

– Descends, jeune homme.

Le regard farouche voire outré que lui retourna le prince amusa Freyr. Il y répondit comme s'il l'avait entendu hurler son indignation clairement :

– Vous m'observez à la dérobée et vous vous froissez parce que je vous parle familièrement, Prince Loki ? Sourit-il.

L'intéressé ne daigna pas répondre. De toute évidence, il était vraiment vexé par le fait que le Vane l'ait démasqué.

Mais il y avait autre chose, et Freyr le comprit quand il vit que le prince ne tentait pas de descendre.

– Je n'ai plus assez de magie, finit par avouer Loki à contrecœur. J'étais monté en faisant un escalier de terre une centaine de mètres plus loin, mais il s'est entièrement affaissé.

– Donc comment comptiez-vous donc redescendre après m'avoir espionné ? Demanda le Vane.

L'Asgardien garda le silence obstinément. Freyr ricana.

– Et on ne dit pas « je n'ai plus de magie », corrigea-t-il en s'approchant du mur. La magie est toujours là. C'est juste vous qui ne pouvez en manier et en contenir davantage avant qu'elle ne vous ronge.

– Ça revient au même.

– Non.

Freyr rencontra silencieusement le regard émeraude qui brillait d'agacement derrière des paupières plissées. En vérité, tous les mages parlaient ainsi de leur magie, le Vane se montrait volontairement minutieux. Il fallait croire que titiller le jeune Asgardien le distrayait.

Il usa de sa magie pour rassembler devant Loki un tas de terre qui réduisit la hauteur du saut qu'il avait à faire pour le rejoindre. Quand il fut à ses côtés, Loki croisa les bras, l'air fermé et princier. Freyr l'ignora, il aimait le mettre en colère mais son intérêt pour sa magie avait été piqué.

– Se cacher derrière une illusion ne fait pas tout, soyez plus observateur et malin si vous voulez être crédible. Vos mouvements et votre attitude n'étaient pas ceux d'un corbeau… Néanmoins, je suis surpris de voir une telle magie à votre portée, Prince Loki. Pour votre âge, ce n'est pas la technique qui vous manque.

L'Asgardien leva le regard immédiatement. Le plaisir que ces mots lui procuraient ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du Vane.

– Vous avez échappé à la surveillance du palais grâce à une illusion ?

Le prince hocha la tête sans retenir un sourire en coin.

Freyr savait que quelque chose lui échappait et il poursuivit innocemment la discussion pour tirer quelques informations du prince :

– J'imagine que ce ne sont pas Kadr et Jërvid qui vous ont enseigné cela… Les exercices que vous pratiquez en leur compagnie ne me semblent pas passionnants.

Loki soupira d'agacement.

– Évidemment… Elles me prennent pour un vrai débutant, alors qu'elles savent très bien de quoi je suis capable.

Freyr s'amusa de cette réflexion. Extérieurement, Loki semblait sage, docile et réservé. Intérieurement, c'était une toute autre affaire.

– Elles ont déjà vu ces pouvoirs ?

Loki acquiesça.

– Et vos entraînements se déroulent toujours de cette façon, conclut Freyr.

Loki acquiesça encore.

Freyr tut son incompréhension, déjà trop palpable dans ses questions. Même si Loki était un enfant, il ne voulait pas paraître plus intéressé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, et il sentait le garçon plus perspicace que son âge ne le suggérait.

Mais en effet, il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne collait pas entre son niveau et l'enseignement qu'il recevait.

– C'est Mère qui m'a appris la magie d'illusion, ajouta Loki doucement.

Freyr entendit de l'affection, de la fierté et de la reconnaissance envers Frigga dans cette déclaration que le prince n'avait pas été forcé de lui faire. Il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de confession au ton plus discret qu'il employait, et en conclut que Loki ne se méfiait pas de lui. Freyr s'en doutait déjà mais en raison de son statut de prince de Vanaheim, il faisait toujours preuve d'une grande prudence dans ses interactions avec des Ases. Un excès de curiosité de sa part attiserait la méfiance, et il préférait, naturellement, ne pas agir en se sentant épié.

– Je vois, murmura-t-il simplement. Kadr et Jërvid t'ont donc appris les magies élémentaires comme l'eau et la terre…

– Non, c'était une autre magicienne, mais elle ne m'enseigne plus depuis quelques mois, expliqua Loki, et il semblait clairement déçu.

Freyr prit un air perplexe face au jeune prince, mais intérieurement, il se satisfaisait de ses réponses : il était facile de le faire parler. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait jamais faire part de sa frustration à quiconque – mis à part Frigga, peut-être ? – alors chacune des initiatives faussement désintéressées du Vane lui apportaient bien plus de réponses qu'il n'en avait demandées.

– Je crois que Père ne l'appréciait pas, lâcha Loki pensivement.

Oh, cette déclaration n'était pas anodine. Freyr commençait à avoir une petite idée de la situation.

– Donc il a demandé à Kadr et Jërvid de t'enseigner ? Tenta-t-il.

– Oui.

Intéressant… Odin renvoyait une magicienne compétente, que le Prince Loki semblait estimer, pour la remplacer par deux femmes complètement – et sans doute volontairement– aveugles à ses talents. Deux femmes qui ne lui apprenaient rien.

Les Asgardiens détestaient-ils tant la magie masculine pour que leur souverain souhaite à ce point priver son fils de ce savoir, quitte à le tromper ouvertement ?

Freyr en avait appris suffisamment, et il pensait que Loki ne parlerait pas de leur échange à quiconque. Après tout, il n'était pas censé se trouver ici. Il préféra donc couper court à cette conversation pour en lancer une autre qui l'intéressait tout autant :

– Votre captivante magie mise à part, Prince Loki… Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me suivez ?

Un mélange de gêne et d'irritation passa sur les traits du prince.

– J'étais… curieux, avoua-t-il simplement.

– Curieux ?

Le ton mielleux du Vane n'arrangea pas vraiment l'air renfrogné de l'Asgardien.

– Votre magie n'est pas comme celle de mes professeurs… Finit par lâcher le plus jeune.

– Tout comme la vôtre… Vous n'aspirez pas à maîtriser la magie des guérisseuses d'Asgard, je me trompe ?

Après une hésitation lourde de sens, Loki acquiesça. Il semblait déjà mesurer l'importance de cet aveu et les années difficiles qui l'attendaient. Freyr imaginait sans mal le poids du jugement asgardien qui pèserait sur lui pour une telle décision. Il garda un instant son regard bleu sur l'enfant sans rien dire, troublé par la volonté solide et pourtant très lucide dont il faisait preuve.

– J'ai appris la magie guerrière vanirienne, expliqua Freyr. Elle regroupe des techniques offensives et défensives mais aussi des magies pratiques comme la métamorphose ou la téléportation. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez savoir à mon propos, Prince Loki ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'Asgardien hocha la tête sans rien dire.

– Je ne veux pas apprendre les magies médicales de mes professeurs… Je ne suis pas une _fille_ , siffla-t-il.

– Les magies médicales sont tout aussi utiles aux hommes qu'aux femmes, et il est toujours admirable d'en connaître les rouages, rectifia Freyr. Mais, en effet, dans votre royaume un homme qui remplirait les fonctions d'une magicienne asgardienne serait méprisé. Et vous ne voulez pas vraiment devenir guérisseur de toute façon.

Le Vane croisa les bras et détourna le regard pour observer distraitement le palais qui brillait à l'horizon. Il songea brièvement que Loki devait commencer à maîtriser la téléportation pour avoir franchi à pieds la distance qui séparait la capitale des terrains d'entraînements.

 _Talentueux_. Le Prince Loki était _réellement_ talentueux. Quelle honte que ses talents soient tournés en dérision dans le royaume des Ases…

– Nous devrions rentrer, soupira-t-il.

Freyr ne s'autoriserait pas à rester plus longtemps ici, en compagnie du cadet d'Odin. Il n'envisageait jamais sereinement les suites d'une conversation aussi chargée de vérités avec un Asgardien, encore plus si celui-ci était un enfant qui pouvait à tout moment laisser échapper les propos qu'ils avaient tenus ici. Freyr ne pensait pas qu'il s'était trop compromis en familiarisant ainsi avec le prince mais il tenait à éviter soigneusement de se faire remarquer pour conserver la confiance et la liberté qu'il avait acquises au fil du temps.

Les propos du Prince Loki occupèrent régulièrement son esprit durant les jours qui suivirent. Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'attarder trop longtemps sur l'entraînement vain du prince et sa curiosité de s'interroger sur les méthodes d'Odin, sur le mensonge qu'il entretenait pour priver son fils de la magie et l'apparent désaccord de Frigga sur cette privation.

Le Vane commençait à entrevoir l'anomalie gênante que constituait le prince cadet, le sujet épineux que le roi d'Asgard préférait régler dans l'ombre. Loki était le défaut dans la dynamique efficace de ce roi autoritaire, de sa femme courageuse et généreuse et de leur aîné idéal.

Où était donc la place de ce petit mage encombrant ? Où étaient ses caractéristiques asgardiennes ? Les yeux, les cheveux, le teint de ses géniteurs et de son frère ? Et par-dessus tout, où était son ignorance, son innocence ? Le gamin qu'il observait s'entraîner sans enthousiasme avec les deux pions engagés pour le tirer vers le bas avait parfaitement compris sa situation, même s'il ne l'exprimait pas clairement. Il se taisait mais dans son silence Freyr entendait déjà une forme de reproche et d'injustice.

Néanmoins, le prince vane ne s'intéressait pas qu'à la mascarade étrange que jouait la famille royale sous ses yeux. Son intérêt se portait plus volontiers sur l'hypnotisante dextérité du jeune Asgardien. Freyr connaissait la difficulté des magies qu'il avait vu l'enfant pratiquer.

Il s'était assuré de la rareté de son potentiel auprès d'Utberta. Entre quelques notions grammaticales étriquées d'ancien vanirien, il avait évoqué évasivement la magie illusionniste et son apprentissage. Il avait veillé à ne pas éveiller sa curiosité.

Il avait hésité, pourtant. Poser des questions directes lui aurait évité de prendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir confirmer le talent, voire le génie, du prince asgardien. Mais quelque chose d'autre que son caractère dissimulateur habituel l'avait retenu. S'il se montrait si discret à propos de Loki, veillait à ce que son intérêt ne soit pas connu des Asgardiens ni même des siens, c'était qu'il n'éprouvait pas que de la curiosité. Il éprouvait de l'intérêt, et plus que cela, une sorte de possessivité sur cette découverte.

Il ne voulait pas seulement observer cette anomalie asgardienne. Il voulait l'exploiter. Elle était trop captivante, trop tentante, trop bienvenue. Et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il se sentait libre. Non pas de profiter de la confiance relative qu'il inspirait à la famille royale, mais d'agir à leur insu, d'exploiter leur faille dans le secret.

La plupart devait le penser docile et résigné, grâce au silence qu'il s'était imposé depuis des siècles. Mais il n'avait jamais délaissé ses intérêts. Et si ceux-ci consistaient, jusque-là, à étouffer la méfiance asgardienne, Freyr les révisait depuis quelques jours.

Loki était une opportunité qu'il n'arriverait pas à laisser passer, même au profit de sa tranquillité et sa sécurité, et il ne se pensait pas réellement menacé de les perdre… S'il se rapprochait du cadet d'Odin, celui-ci le tairait, parce qu'il était intelligent et déjà solitaire. Si Freyr se plaçait en mentor, s'il devenait aux yeux de cet enfant le mage expérimenté que personne ne voulait qu'il soit, s'il reconnaissait ses qualités là où tous les méprisaient, alors le jeune magicien n'irait jamais se risquer à révéler quoi que ce soit.

Freyr ne retiendrait pas plus longtemps le sentiment qu'il avait tâché d'ignorer si longtemps… Une sensation de pouvoir grisante.

Il fit éclater une flamme impressionnante devant lui, dans un souffle d'air chaud sourd et bruyant qui capta l'attention des trois Asgardiens sur le terrain adjacent. Mais il ignora les regards froids des deux magiciennes et ne rencontra que celui du prince Loki, incandescent.

Il n'aurait pas à venir chercher le jeune asgardien. Loki le trouverait de lui-même, et bien assez tôt.

* * *

 **NDA :**

Finalement les chapitres seront un peu plus dans l'ordre chronologiques que ce que je pensais… En tout cas quel plaisir d'écrire ce Freyr, beaucoup plus calculateur et froid. C'est vraiment très agréable pour moi de rédiger ce préquel pour présenter ma vision de Loki et Freyr plus jeunes et de leur évolution respective, encadrés par la famille royale et la mentalité asgardienne. Par contre c'est pas bien agréable d'écrire un dialogue où Freyr vouvoie un petit Loki, mais il ne semblait vraiment pas correct d'instaurer le tutoiement entre eux alors que Freyr s'adresse au prince du royaume dont il est "otage".

Anecdote :

Je n'ai pas encore vraiment parlé de son passé, et je ne pourrai pas le faire de manière très poussée dans les chapitres à venir, mais Selín appartient à une branche très mineure de la famille Silf, qui est vaste. C'est comme un lointain cousin de la branche majeure. Même si sa famille n'avait pas de pouvoir ou d'influence grâce à cette filiation, cela a eu une incidence sur la mentalité des membres de sa famille. Le père de Selín, par exemple, a le même prénom que le dirigeant actuel des Silf, Ögaf. Il est classique que chez les Silf, des membres des branches mineures portent les prénoms de membres de la branche majeure, en leur honneur, et pour espérer être reconnus par eux (c'est presque une forme de vénération).  
La famille de Selín n'a pas reçu d'attention de la branche majeure, et même s'ils ont été chargés de garder une partie des archives politiques, commerciales et historiques des Silf, ils sont restés dans la classe moyenne basse de la société asgardienne.  
Néanmoins l'aspect de constante recherche de reconnaissance de la part des "vrais" Silf a beaucoup sculpté l'ambiance de la famille de Selín. Son grand-père (qui a donc donné le nom Ögaf au père) souhaitait clairement feindre une image reluisante de leur famille et c'était un homme strict qui n'appréciait pas l'échec, la marginalité ou la faiblesse. Il voulait que leur famille respire l'excellence et la noblesse comme si leur statut valait quelque chose, alors qu'en réalité ils étaient plutôt pauvres et totalement oubliés de la branche majeure. Son grand-père a transmis cette volonté à son fils, et même si celui-ci est moins radical et plus lucide, il reste "frustré" constamment par leur statut réel. L'homosexualité de Selín, symbole de faiblesse et "anormale", sera alors vécue comme une trahison, comme une honte, par son père Ögaf. Même si Ögaf a toujours été un peu plus conscient qu'ils étaient des oubliés de cette famille, il n'a lui-même pas bien vécu cette fierté un peu ridicule/frustrée de son propre père et réagit en mimétisme par rapport à son éducation: il ne laissera pas à Selín la liberté que lui-même n'a pas eue. Le reste, notamment le fait que Selín finit par couper les ponts avec sa famille, je le détaillerai sûrement plus tard.


End file.
